Cinderella Nanao
by darkchocol8807
Summary: After reading a copy of Cinderella, a fairy tale from the real world, Ise Nanao couldn't help but feel for the poor girl.


CINDERELLA NANAO

Summary: When Rukia bought her a copy of _Cinderella_ from the real world, Nanao could easily relate to the over-worked heroine. When SWA holds a fundraising ball, Matsumoto volunteers herself to be the unwanted fairy-godmother and forces the other fukutaichos and seated-officers to be the working mice and birds. What kind of fairy-tale is this though when the stepmother, stepsisters and prince-charming are rolled in to one infuriatingly lazy but dashingly handsome taicho?

………

Chapter 1

"Taicho!" Nanao cried as she smacked her fan on her sleeping Captain's head. "Can't you just please finish these papers?"

"But Nanao-chan! You already do them so well!" Her commanding-officer pouted. "And you always complain when I actually do them!"

Nanao rubbed her temples. "Because you never read the instructions and comments written…" she grimaced between her teeth. "Taicho, please!" She hated sounding so desperate, but right now she was. "I'm already late for Shinigami Women's Association!"That was the only time each week where she could let loose and vent out her frustrations.

Shunsui looked at his disshelved fukutaicho and felt guilt. She had worked so hard, fulfilling his neglected work. He flashed her his best grin, "Only for you, my cute, cute Nanao-chan!" He jumped up and grabbed the sheets from her hands. "Now, where do I sign?" He still didn't feel like reading the fine print.

Nanao sighed and pointed to the various blanks.

"Done!" Shunsui proudly declared as he penned the last page. He looked at his stoic fukutaicho's face change from her commonly stern look to a more relaxed stance.

"Thank you, Taicho!" Shunsui watch as his Nanao broke into a rare smile, give the papers to the errand boy, pack her stuff and rush out the door, after she stopped and flashed him an even bigger smile.

"Well," Shunsui scratched his head. "You don't see that every day." He smiled. 'I bet Jyuu would never believe this.' He thought as he flash-stepped to his best friend's division.

………

As usual, Nanao reached the meeting room before everyone else did. She didn't have to, but she felt like she had to. With Yachiru's short attention span, Nanao needed to organize the meeting's objectives as efficiently as possible so they can get things done on time. This kind of work, she actually enjoyed. Despite the deadlines, they didn't mean budget cuts or security breaches.

"Early as usual, Ise-san!" Nanao looked up and saw Kuchiki Rukia walk in with a big plastic bag.

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki!" Nanao greeted, "Did you just get back from the real world?"

"Hai!" Rukia nodded and dropped the bag on a table. "And I found you a book that you requested! It's one of the most famous classics in the real world! And it's highly recommended!" Rukia thought back on the little girl's choice and wondered over her twin's comment.

_"Instead of two step-sisters, she just has an evil-twin and a psycho-freak brother. Unfortunately, she has it worst for having a mad-man of a father than the evil step-mother." Karin had muttered. _

"Thank you, Kuchiki!" Nanao took the book from the petite shinigami's hands. _Cinderella_ glittered on the cover of the hard-bound book. 'What a strange word…' Nanao thought as she pocketed the book inside her robe. Yet somehow, she couldn't wait to read this renowned historical classic.

………

Nanao buried her head on her pillow as she let out a frustrated growl. The SWA meeting was practically wasted on another one of Yachiru's childish games. And the only objective they've covered was, in Nanao's opinion, the least important. 'Darn Rangiku and her persuasive skills!' Nanao muttered to herself. Despite the fact that the annual SWA Fundraiser Ball was their biggest fundraiser for the orphans of Rukongai, Nanao hated the process and preparations for the event. She most especially hates the fact that it always had to be held at the end of the month for some unreasonable reason. It might not matter to other people except for being paperwork deadline, but to Nanao, it means being over-worked by both the 8th Division and the Association!

Resigning her frustration, Nanao took out the book Rukia gave her that afternoon. She had requested for one of the most famous classics. 'You better be a good outlet." She warned the book as she opened up the first page.

………

"_Cinderella," said the step-sister, Minerva, "hot water…"_

"Nanao-chan! Can you get me my sake?"

_"Cinderella," said the other step-sister, Anastasia, "warm milk…"_

"Nanao-chan! I ran out of sake!"

_"Cinderella," her step-mother bellowed, "wash this dress!"_

"Nanao-chan! I spilled ink on my haori!"

_"Cinderella, don't forget to sweep the floor!"_

"Nanao-chan! What are you doing to the flower petals?"

_"Cinderella! The shelves need dusting!"_

"But, Nanao-chan! I don't want to file these papers!"

_"Cinderella!"_

"After my nap, cute, cute, Nanao-chan!"

_"Cinderella!"_

"Nanao-chan! Can you get me my sake order from the store?!"

_"CINDERELLA!"_

"My lovely Nanao-chan!"

After decades of serving under the 8th, Nanao finally found a friend in unappreciated servitude. Even if Cinderella was fictional, it didn't matter! They could relate!


End file.
